epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Dis Raps For Hire - Episode 8
Dis Raps for Hire - Episode 8 is the eighth installment of Dis Raps For Hire and the eighth episode of Season 1. In this episode, EpicLLOYD helps mville23113 with his crazy boss Daniel. It was released on October 15th, 2012. Lyrics 'Intro:' Look, someone asked for help writing a resignation letter. I'm not sure if it's the best idea given the current economy, but you know, whatever. Ahem. 'Verse 1:' Dear Daniel: Hi. My name's mville. I sling hot cakes and runny eggs at IHOP to pay bills, But I'm disgusted! I wrote this for justice, For suffering lost tips, and being made to look suckish! First things first: I quit! You can take this job and shove it up your ass! I don't give a shit if you're pissed! You yell at me again and some plates is gonna get smashed! It's obvious you drink too much, But don't take your frustrations out on us! You suck, boss! And your whole pancake house sees! Scream at me in front of customers, I'mma diss you internationally! We got an idiot restaurant manager here who can't figure That cutting other people down doesn't make 'em no bigger! You're just pissed that you're on bail and your little feelings got hurt, 'Cause it was five grand to spring you, and that's like a year's worth of work! You dumb, broke, stupid ass… This is not hip-hop; this is ass whip-hop! I buck wild, flip out like a gymnastics bus! Moosh you up 'til you're soft like a smoothie, Then drizzle you atop my Rooty Tooty Fresh and Fruity! You're getting waxed, Daniel-san! You catching my point? You couldn't handle your commute, let alone a breakfast joint! Man, four DUI's? How many times does it take? Stay off the road, you drunk asshole! Take the train! Awwww! Fuck this! Suck a dick, you dumb bitch! I'm done serving breakfast! I'm moving up to a lunch shift! I'm out! Sincerely, mville. Oh, you barely speak English? Maybe this is clearer: how's your middle finglish?! 'Interlude:' So give that to your boss. You're definitely not gonna have a job afterwards, but let me just say… 'Verse 2:' Yo ville, I'm on your back! I hope my quit rap helps! Now let me dis this little power-trippin' dick myself! I'm EpicLLOYD, Danny boy! Call me the short stack! I want my hand to meet your mouth 'cause they both talk smack! Your communication skills are horrible! I couldn't figure out what three things you were talking about, and I'm on Mission IMPROVable! (Look it up!) Your whole life is in the weeds! In a four top world with brains only meant for parties of three, And now you're the one who's left looking suckish, So crawl your ass back to your tiny rat nest of an office! I 86 a crazy boss in Dis Raps eight For talking shit on the shift when it's just freaking pancakes! Trivia *At the start of each Dis Rap, after reading the requester's comment, Lloyd yells angrily. In this episode, he says "Power-tripping dicks!" *In the beginning of the video, it showed a white-board with the names "M. Diva", "George W." and "Napkins", hinting at Doc Brown vs Doctor Who and Bruce Lee vs Clint Eastwood. *When Lloyd was trying to break the pencil, one scene showed the carbonite block with Adolf Hitler still being frozen within it, referencing to Darth Vader vs Hitler and Hitler vs Vader 2. *This Dis Raps came out on the same day as Barack Obama vs Mitt Romney. **Coincidentally, both raps mention the current state of the economy at the time. *It is possible that Lloyd took the line, "You can take this job and shove it up your ass!", from Nice Peter's song, "I Quit You Fat Mother Fucker", as this Dis Rap and Peter's song both take place in a diner, and both say the same line. *The line "Scream at me in front of customers, I'mma diss you internationally!" is a reference to the IHOP restaurant chain's former name, International House of Pancakes. *The line "Then drizzle you atop my Rooty Tooty Fresh and Fruity!" refers to IHOP's pancake dish called the Rooty Tooty Fresh N' Fruity®, which are pancakes with fruit topping. *The line "You're getting waxed, Daniel-san!" is a reference to the 1984 film The Karate Kid. In the film, Daniel Larusso's sensei, Mr. Miyagi, uses common chores like waxing a car to illustrate competent karate techniques. Miyagi's most enduring words in this sequence were, "Now show me 'wax on, wax off'!" Gallery Drfh 8.png|ERB hint appearing in the DRFH Hitler drfh.png|Frozen Hitler seen behind Lloyd Related videos Dis Raps For Hire - Ep. 8 - Behind the Scenes Category:Dis Raps For Hire Category:Dis Raps For Hire Season 1 Category:EpicLLOYD